


Glitches & Gold

by PumpkinSpite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NSFW chapters will be tagged in the future, Omnic Rights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penetrational sex, Pre-Recall, Rarepair, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, The Shambali, This will probably be no happy fic, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, headcanon based, written on mobile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpite/pseuds/PumpkinSpite
Summary: " You prefer your idea of me. Not the actual me. "A fic started between work shifts to torture myself. No one ships this but me. Enjoy!Feedback is wanted and requested.





	1. Protocol #1 - March 2nd 2073

**_[ Phone Protocol: March 2nd 2073, 8.13 AM, Hamilton Hotel, London, United Kingdom, Europe ]  
[ Participants (Receiver; Caller): Dr. Ing. Markus Ziegler, Physician, German, 32; Unknown Male Caller (“Spatz”), Occupation Unknown, assumed Omnic-Japanese, A.U. ] _ **

**BEEP**

“What is it, Spatz?”

“Yo! How did you know it was me?”

“Personalized ringtones are a thing. It’s the latest trend in mobile phone technology, I tell you. Super advanced.”

“Heh. Very funny…You are being sarcastic. Did you drink last night?”

“Not alone.”

“Of course…uh…You are still in London, right? How was the event?”

_[ Background: Cloth being moved ]_

“Like always. Uh…lot of rhinestone, little humane warmth. You know? Rich people and stuff…”

“Hah! And I thought my master was a poet…”

_[ Pause: 2,3 s ]_

“Not like that, dude.”

“Wha-s-sorry? I didn’t say anything?”

“You need to get your mind out of the gutter. He’s only eighteen.”

“Ah, wha - then why do you call that fetus your master?”

“He’s not - urgh. Because he is my master here. He’s a Tekhartha…”

“Oh, oh…it’s like, a teacher thing, okay.”

“Yeah.”

_[ Background: Cloth being moved; Dressing up? ]_

“Aha…Tekhartha, so…you made it up the hill?"

“Mh-hm. The Shambli were a very welcoming folk…it help a lot with my process, like you said…you should come, too.”

_[ Receiver Sighs. ]_

“Oh dear.”

“I’m being serious, Markus. What worked for me might work for you.”

“I’m not…ah-look, honey, I - I got things to do, I can’t just take a vacation to Nepal of all places.”

“Research. You could say it’s for research.”

“Uh, the DWB needs doctors on the field, not in research. I’m…I’m much more useful as a medic than anything.”

“You…how long has it been since you looked at Project R?”

“I don’t know. A year at least?”

“Markus. We both know that…that’s technology that could safe a lot of lives…we-we got a lab here! And a little sick harbor for the people in the villages in the valley. You could do both! Help people and do research on the res - ”

“I-uh, I will think about it, okay?…I don’t really have the mental capacity for that right now. Like, I had like…I don’t know, three whiskey last night?”

“ _[ Intelligible; Japanese? ]_ Who are you, Jesse?”

“Hehe…howdy.”

“Urgh. You’re the worst…fine. Please think about it. You might like it here. Air is clean, the people are nice - the wifi is a bit odd at times but…eh. Yeah. Just…think about it. Yeah?”

“Do you want me there because you miss me?”

“…A little.”

“A little?”

“I’m…I’m more worried that you might end up like…like, like I did, once.”

“Sounds like you are a born-again christian trying to get me to cheer on Jesus. That’s scary.”

_[ Caller laughs ]_

“Is it really that bad?”

“Right now, yes. Sorry, dear. Headache…stuff. I don’t know.”

“It’s okay. I just wanted to offer it to you. Think about it. Please."

“I will. I gotta hang up now or I miss my train.”

“Oh, yes, yeah, sure! I-I call you next weekend?”

“Yeah, yeah, take care? And, uh, don’t let your master dance on your nose.”

“Haha! I try. Bye-bye!”

“Bye! Ciao!”

“Think about it, please! Bye!”

**BEEP**

**_[ End Of Protocol ]  
[ Transcripted: April 23rd 2076; London Police Department; Division: Homicides ]_ **


	2. Above

Genji was right. The air was incredibly clean here in Nepal, almost delicious to breath in, even though it felt weird to describe air as being 'delicious' to Markus.  
The journey upwards was an endeavor. Taking a plane was easy enough, to then switch to a car to travel along a country side that was both foreign yet familiar to the physician was something else. The land couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to be primarily hills and mountains or riversides and woodland, showing off diverse regions, be it the buzzing, yet oddly bright cities, the seemingly even busier countryside with all its farms and fishermen and goat keepers or the mountain steeps where miners and wanderers journeyed alongside Markus, both in awe and in fear of the rocks they stood on.

Once his driver made it past dangerous cliffs and lush fields, Markus was let out in a rather big village. Small enough that people recognized him as a traveler and visitor, but big enough for him that he would have gotten lost without the driver, who led him past little huts made of wood and stone and gardens covered in plastic sheets to protect them from spring frost. While the village, settled on a hill on the side of the mountain, was reachable with a set of wheels or a very dedicated pair of feet, the top of the mountain towering it had to be either flown up to or climbed. Flights of stairs, made of stone and withered by the wet mountain air and age, showed the way up, accompanied by large wooden gate that were covered with little bells and what looked like talismans to Markus' untrained eye.  
The driver noticed the stranger's interest. "This was here before the omnics came." he explained, his English drowning by his accent. "The temple was Buddhist before they came and took asylum. They are weird but harmless. We don't see them in the village often, but they are here for decades."

A group of sentient robot monks living secluded from most of society in an abandoned temple on a snowed in mountain top in Nepal to ponder the meaning of life. Markus was genuinely surprised that Genji found a certain kinship to such a lot.

After two long rows of stairs and five bell-hung gates they reached a little platform made of cobblestone. The small wooden bench at its edge was covered in moss despite still being in use as it seemed and offered a spot to stop and take in the scenery. From this height Markus could spot the tail end of the village on the little snowy steep below. The small town further down in the valley, where the driver had stopped to get a smoke at a little booth, had shrunken down to the size of Markus' palm due to the distance. The driver excused himself only moments later. While he had been in the temple before he wanted to respect the request of the monks. That being, only those invited were allowed to walk past the platform and take the last flight of stairs up to the temple itself. Markus had an invitation, thankfully. He eventually left the view behind, thanked his driver with a firm shake of the hand and some broken Nepali and began climbing up past two more wooden gates hung with jewelry, brass chimes and creeping frost on his own. The stairs wound themselves around the mountain once until they ended in yet another, much larger platform that served as the foundation for the old temple.

The temple of Shambali was probably one of the biggest and most impressive buildings of religious belief Markus had ever seen. Even though the building itself was hidden away behind a tall wall with an impressive wooden gate framed in old brass, the high tips of the two towers were the most striking feature that could be seen even from the foot of the mountain. The only thing bigger the towers was the tip of the mountain itself that seemed to grow out of the temple itself. The gate, massive in size, looked like it hasn't been open for decades, maybe even a century. No wonder, considering that another, a lot smaller gate was set into the left side of the entry. Something easier to open and closer to human size. Or omnic size. Markus held his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He was a very athletic man, so he blamed the thin air around him and the heavy weight of his suitcase and traveling backpack on his breath being so short. He can't be that much out of shape already. Groaning a little he walked over the uneven ground towards the door within the gate, eyes already focusing on the hand sized iron ring that was used to knock on the door for entrance, going by the bruised wood underneath it. One, two, three, four knocks. Then wait. Like he was told.

He questioned his motivation again. What was he doing here? He had better things to do than spending precious time in a temple full of robots. Sure, he hasn't had a single holiday in four years, but he never needed any. Markus loved his job after all. Being a crisis area medic wasn't a cake walk, of course. There are many things Markus wished he could unsee. But it was worth it for the greater good. As a doctor it was his job to heal people. Other's well-being always took priority. That's just how this was supposed to work...  
But then again, he was here to answer a friend's request. A very dear friend's request. The moment Genji had asked him to come he knew he would not be able to refuse completely. As much as he didn't like to admit it, denying Genji any kind of wish hurt Markus. His fondness for him was that strong, he would climb over mountains for him. Literally.

The wood of the door began to moan. There was no way back anymore.  
The door was slowly pushed open to reveal two omnics. The taller one with the broad shoulders had small point optics that gleaming blue once they caught sight of Markus. Their companion, smaller in size and build, loomed behind them, their small single eye dimming it's red color. Markus wasn't as versed in Omnic technology and anatomy as a modern physician should be, but he has seen those models before. He already expected the tall one, obviously a service omnic, to be overly friendly and the smaller one, a guard service model, to be more hostile. And Markus hated himself for those thought patterns. What made these two different from other omnics he met thus far was their attire. They wore heavy, orange and yellow cloth around their hips and shoulders, held in place with colorful cords. The small one even had little chimes attached to his belt cord. They sure liked their bells here.

Markus cleared his throat and nodded once, trying to form a sentence. But a synthetic human voice cut him off.  
"Oh! Oh, it's you! Doctor Ziegler, right?"  
Markus glanced over to the smaller omnic, almost startled by their high voice.  
One-eye began to tug on their companion's arm that they let hang limb, almost as if inviting it. "Ko, it's him! It's the doctor Brother Genji talked so much about."  
The taller omnic responded by slipping their hand out of their friend's grasp and placing it flat onto the other's head. A string of words that Markus couldn't make out came from them in a lower, feminine voice as they looked down at their friend before turning to Markus and bowing their head at him. The smaller one followed suit.  
"My apologies. It was rude of me to not welcome you right away, Mr. Ziegler." One-eye said, once they rebuild line of sight with the doctor. "We rarely have guests at all, not to mention one's of such caliber. It's all very exciting for me."  
"Ah, you don't have to apologize. No offence taken." Markus replied and waved with his hand like shooing a fly away. His voice sounded deeper than usual. Maybe the thin air weighted on his throat. He didn't mind it at all.  
"Anyhow. We welcome you to the temple of the Shambali!" One-eye piped up again and stepped out of their friend's shadow. "I will take your suitcase." they said, reaching for the luggage, but stopping halfway to twitch away and stare at Markus. "I mean if you - do you - would you like me to take your suitcase for you? I'm - I apologize. It was rude to just go ahead and claim your possessions."  
Markus blinked once before giving the omnic a smile. "It's alright. That was a very kind offer that I gladly take."  
There was a little clicking noise and Markus noticed two metallic antenna-like objects point up from the small omnic's head like the ears of a rabbit. Adorable.  
The omnic hummed happily before taking the suitcase and walking back through the door, while the other waved Markus inside.

He followed suit and was struck with awe. The temple reminded him of a campus of sorts, multiple buildings in a close proximity that make up a greater complex. But no university on Earth would ever be this pretty. He glanced over the platform that wrapped around the side of the mountain to the right. Buildings were partly build into the rock of the mountain itself and through the little, glassless windows Markus could see other omnics in orange cloth work on laundry or what looked like meditating. Upfront - it felt like almost a mile away from them, tge complex felt this far spread to Markus - towered the actual temple building, a tall and proud construction of stone that was also set in the side of the mountain itself. Maybe it was even carved out of the mountain itself in part. The left side sported a plateau that seemed to be used as both a landing spot for flight vehicles and as a platform to enjoy the view from above. Two enormous golden statues framed the way to said plateau, statues of two omnics in a lotus seat position, floating a meter above the ground.  
"Our rooms and the gardens are behind the temple. But Brother Genji asked us to send you to the temple first so you can meet our two tekhartha, too." One-eye explained as they carried the suitcase towards the temple's open, doorless gate. The other omnic motioned to Markus to take off the giant backpack. As he did so Markus looked up the statues. "There are multiple tekhartha?"  
"Of course!"  
"I wasn't aware of that. I thought it was, like, an honorary for your leader or something."  
"It's kinda like that, yes. Sort of like that."  
One-eye nodded and led Markus closer to the temple. The silent monk followed shortly after, carrying Markus' backpack. He felt a tug on his heartstrings, wondering how many of these motions were part of their programming.

The temple's main hall was a cubic construction with hallways and open staircases framing a platform in the middle. Daylight broke in through a round window on the far top of the high ceiling, and yet the halls were spiked with lit candles and smoking bowls, filling the place with a heavy smell and faint light. A circular object, that looked almost like a torso-sized marble, was set into the ground in the middle of the hall. It seemed to reflect and project linear and circular shapes into the air, a moving construction that seemed to shift and turn with the movement of the clouds above.  
"Hard light."  
"Yes!" One-eye piped up in excitement. "We call it a light chime. It creates shapes based of the light coming through the window above. It helps some of our companions to meditate."  
Markus looked up, breathing in the potent fumes. His head felt dizzy already. He turned around, spinning around himself a little to take in the odd shapes of the light chime and the decor of candle wax, colorful lamps and the occasional banderol with the insignia of the Shambali on it. This place was oozing with intrigue and a certain mysticism that caught Markus by the collar and shook him almost violently. He could only stop and stare.

"Markus!"  
The call of his name dragged him back into reality.

Down from one of the staircases came a figure wearing baggy moss green pants and a ridiculously long black bandana around his head. His naked feet clicked against the stone and the dim candle light reflected off of parts of his free torso. It seemed like the man's body was partly made of metal and silicon, like an omnic would be. Markus was startled by the fact he could properly see his eyes, and the gentle green glimmer they had to them.

He stepped to the foot of the stairs, arms open and smile wide. The man, who was a lot smaller than him, dropped almost into the offered hug, metallic knuckles holding onto the doctor's anorak.  
"You made it!"  
"Barely." Markus replied with a chuckle, spinning his smaller friend in his grip. He brushed over his back, feel the uneven textures as scarred skin turns to silicon and silicon to cold metal.  
"Didn't you have a driver?"  
"I still had stairs to climb, Genji."  
Another tug and Markus closed the hug again, holding Genji around the shoulders. It has been way too long since they have last seen each other. Two years, at least, Markus would have guessed.

"Lashura and Ko already showed you around?"  
Markus broke the hug to speak, when One-eye grabbed the opportunity to speak. "Not yet. He just got through the main entrance."  
A low humming from Genji as his hand reached to his chin. His face...  
"Would you be so kind and bring his luggage to his room? I want to introduce him to everyone first."  
Markus tried not to sigh at the thought of that. His foresight should have told him that Genji would show him around his new - for lack of a better word - home, and the thought of that should not trigger a flight reflex in him.  
Still scolding himself in his mind he watched the two omnic monks leave with his belongings, One-Eye even giving him a wave of goodbye. Still adorable.

Genji gestured up the stairs. "My master and his brother are in the room upstairs. They are very curious about you."  
"So you've told." Markus said and began to climb the stairs, Genji following close behind. In the distance, probably near the entry, he heard a now familiar voice box pipe up.  
"Oh no! We forgot to introduce ourselves, Ko!"

Once they reached the end of the stairs, Markus found himself in a hallway, with three slide doors to the left. The doors looked new, as if only set in a few years ago. Light broke through the thin fabric. There was a window somewhere behind those, Markus reasoned.  
"Please don't be upset if they ask you a lot of questions." Genji whispered as he went for the middle door. "Mondatta isn't a big fan of letting humans enter the temple."  
"Are you going to introduce me to your friends or your parents?" Markus asked jokingly, which was rewarded with a pair of bushy eyebrows frowning.  
"Very funny, Doctor Ziegler." Genji hummed and pulled the door open.

The room was small but comfortable, bright and inviting, the floor patted with soft orange carpets to sit on. Ahead was, as the doctor had suspended, a large window that was framed by yellow curtains holding the emblem of the Shambali as pattern and led to a stony balcony. In the middle was a very low table on which a steaming cattle stood next to two plates of small treats. Two omnics sat at the table, one with ankles legs crossed, the other sitting on their ankles. They looked similar in build, Markus would have guessed on a service or housekeeping line. They both had small and slim optics and sported glowing pattern on their foreheads that made Markus think of a face of a die. If said die had nine dots that was. Both looked to be of the same height, but the one to the right looked as if they had smaller shoulders than their companion. Although that might be because the omnic on the left wore clothing that made their shoulders look a little broader. Something akin to a white kimono, even though Markus knew it was probably not called a kimono. The other wore what looked like brown baggy pants covered in patches, similar to Genji's.  
Genji stepped inside, waving Markus to follow him. "Master, he's here. Lashura and Ko let him in."  
A sigh came from the white one. Their voice box rattled almost as they spoke. "Of course they did."  
"Were they not supposed to be stationed at the gate today, brother?" asked the other omnic with a much softer voice.  
The white one hummed quietly. Suddenly an audible gasp from the other omnic and they muttered quietly to their "brother" in what Markus assumed was Nepali. Whatever just happened has flustered them. It's impressive how expressive omnics can be without any moving facial features.  
The omnic who only wore pants got up at last with a sigh and then walked up to Markus, pressed his palms against each other and bowed his head.  
"It is our pleasure, and an honor, to welcome you to the temple of Shambali, Doctor Ziegler. Genji has told us so much about you."  
"I hope only good things." Markus returned the gesture with a smile.  
"Mostly. If that would sooth any of your worries." said the white one as they got up from their spot and repeated the gesture themselves. "We...rarely have a physician on our grounds. For obvious reasons." Up this close Markus noticed that the omnic's jaw piece that suggested a mouth seemed to be coated in gold, or at least something equally shiny.  
"When. Allow me to introduce ourselves. This is Tekhartha Zenyatta Anuj. I'm sure you have heard from Genji about him. And I'm Tekhartha Mondatta Dayahang."  
"You actually use your whole name for once. How interesting." the omnic named Zenyatta muttered into his hand, a jab in his voice that only a younger sibling could carry. Mondatta responded promptly by turning his head and grunting in annoyance.  
Zenyatta shook his head. "Please have patience with my brother, Doctor. He has had a very stressful day already and it seems to effect his mood negatively."  
Markus replied only with a nod. The concept of a moody omnic felt new to him. Not that he wasn't aware of personality codes, those have been circulating for a while now. But a robot with a temper? It seemed dangerous to him.

"Please, sit down."  
Zenyatta motioned towards the table, slowly walking to it with a lightness in his step that made it almost seem like he was floating. Sitting down to the side of the window, Mondatta joined his brother's side, as Genji settled for the seat facing his master. Markus slowly sank to his knees before crossing his legs, earning himself a little cough from Mondatta. Following the optic's line of sight Markus noticed everyone but him was barefoot. Awkwardly the medic opened his boots, placing them aside and away from the probably very expensive carpet. Great first impression. Idiot.  
"Now, I'm sure your journey to us was an experience in itself. You look rather exhausted actually."  
"I'm...fine." Markus returned, still struggling to remove his left shoe when Zenyatta opened the conversation."I have been to places that were harder to reach than an isolated temple on a mountain top."  
The omnic chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that. Genji mentioned already that you travel a lot because of your occupation."  
Genji reached for the kettle and began to serve everyone a cup of the greenish tea in it. Even to the omnics.  
"You are...a First Responder, if I remember correctly?" Zenyatta asked.  
"He used to be, Master. He works for DWB nowadays."  
"Oh! Doctors Without Borders!" Zenyatta chimed in excitement and clapped his metallic hands. "A wonderful organization, indeed. What exactly is your position?"  
Markus picked up the cup, breathing in the scent of the tea. Herbal. Earthy. He sighed internally. He hated green tea so much. "I'm...I'm a task force leader. We are usually called into crisis areas or onto sights of catastrophes. And, uh...in my down time I represent the organization at events and for the press."  
"A busy man, hm? Not unlike a certain someone." Again that teasing tune of voice.  
Mondatta placed his hands in his lap. "Are you mocking me, brother dearest?"  
"No, no, don't worry about it. I'm merely trying to keep the conversation going. I'm sure Doctor Ziegler would like to know more about us as well after all."  
"And you do that by teasing at the fact that I'm busy?"  
"Well, you are."  
"Not out of free choice. Besides, if he wishes to know more about me, all he has to do is do a web search on me."  
Genji sighed as he placed the kettle back to its spot. "Master Mondatta is the Shambali's leader in name. He has to travel a lot as well."  
"Travel and meet people with big names and have very long and exhausting phone calls. Like I've had all day."  
"You are not in a conversation with someone right now, brother, are you?"  
"For once."  
Wow, that guy sure liked to make a scene. But then again his "brother" seemed to enjoy poking fun at him for giggles. Another surprisingly human thing Markus has never witnessed with other omnics.  
The plates were pushed closer towards Markus and Genji and he was sure if he could have been able to do so Zenyatta would have smiled apologetically at them. "Please. We got these especially for you."  
Picking up one of the treats that looked like a little tart with custard, Markus bent his head. "Awh, that's...you shouldn't have."  
"Oh, yes. We should. It's rare we get to have treats around. Much to our dear Genji's dismay."  
The man shrugged, mirroring Markus and holding a little yellow tart. "I'm a sweet tooth, Master. What can I say?"  
"But you are careful, yes? Your digestive system -"  
"D...Doctor, do we have to talk about this at the tea table?" Genji cut Markus off in time.  
The medic felt a blush creep up and eyed the glossy pastry. Right. How embarrassing. He was such a fool...

He heard a low, quiet noise. As if someone was smirking and trying to hold back a giggle. He glanced over and saw Mondatta covering his useless mouth with his surprisingly thin and gentle looking hand.  
"I'm glad to see such a social butterfly is the public face of an international charity organization. I'm sure you are amazing at your job."  
His voice carried honesty, yet Markus felt a hit into his gut. Was he making fun of him? He tried to be as friendly as he can, and this diva comes along and talks him down because he had a bad day?

Markus grunted something and looked out of the large windows. The sun was setting, weakly gleaming through veiling clouds. He took a bite out of his treat. So sweet and eggy. Tried to find a spot to focus on so he would not jump into the omnic's face. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Zenyatta nudging the other omnic and him just responding with a wave of the hand.

What a self-important prick.


	3. Upwards

The first day flew by rather quickly and Markus was very thankful for that. Aside from being incredibly tired from his trip he just drained his social battery. One can be as extroverted as they want to, at some point everyone needed a break. And considering Markus was faced not just with a new environment but also with a handful of quirky robots his battery was pretty much dead. The only downside was that he didn't manage to spend as much quality time with Genji as he wanted to. But then again, he still has nine days left.

He woke up the next morning on the floor to the loud ring of a bell. The rooms in the far back of the temple complex were the farthest away from the bells, Lashura assured that after they brought Markus his luggage to his room. Yet it felt like Markus sat only two meter away from them. A quick glance at his phone - thank the Lord the Shambali had plugs in the walls - made him groan. 4 a.m. only. What kind of holiday is that supposed to be? He turned over under his covers, pulling the blanket up to his ear. He wasn't a monk. He doesn't have to be there for morning prayers. Do omnics even need sleep? If not what's the point of waking up in the dawning hours if you could just plug yourself in and charge up and go on monk-ing about all day long? Markus suddenly realized why there were electricity plugs in the bedrooms.

The ring of the bell faded into a dull echo and a heavy quiet fell over the place again. A sigh and Markus closed his eyes again. He wanted to squeeze in some more shut-eye. He needed to make use of that little bit of free time he granted himself to catch up on the sleep he missed out on the last few weeks.  
As much as Markus loved his job, it was physically draining. Constantly on the move, jumping from scene to scene to event to scene. Too many hands being shook, too many bleeding people and crying children, too many gutted omnics and destroyed buildings, too many times he was forced to smile despite having all of this on his mind and more. During his time with DWB Markus began to understand how his former commanders must have felt. Constantly being in the eye of public while having to witness human lifes being shattered by chance is a heavy weight on the soul. How did the captain, Morrison and Gabe do that?

Gentle metallic taps from the hallway tipped Markus off that someone would knock at his door soon. So far his room was the only one he had seen on the whole temple grounds that had a solid wooden door. He turned around under the heavy blanket again and sighed when he saw a familiar, single gleaming optic.  
"Good morning, Doctor Ziegler!"  
"Morning."  
Lashura's metal "ears" twitched. "You sound so tired. Did you not sleep well?"  
"I haven't slept well in years. But the bells were definitely not helping."  
Lashura nodded. "They are very loud. I'm sorry if they woke you up."  
Markus flipped the blanket over to sit up. Glancing down he noticed to take off his binder. No wonder his back hurt so much. He groaned, running a finger under the tight fabric, seeing the red cuts against his skin. Shit. Stupid.  
Lashura piped up again. "Oh, ah, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Lashura. I usual care for the gardens." Markus vaguely remembered a little field next to the private quarters. "But the tekhartha and Brother Genji asked me to take care of you if needed."  
Markus scratched his light shade of a beard and reached for his phone. Nine in the morning. He has been in his binder for well over 24 hours now. Stupid idiot.  
"I don't think there is any breakfast?"  
"Oh no, no, Sister Ko and I prepared you a meal. It's in the community room, set up for you."  
What a service. Markus offered Lashura a smile. "Thank you, Lashura."  
The omnic replied with a string of quiet giggles, optic looking down at the carpet and the ears flicking about like a rabbit's. "You are very kind. It feels weird to be thanked for my services by a human. They used to...not...do that."  
Their words faded with the realization of how heavy this topic might be. They tossed Markus another look before nodding. "I will see later after you. Apologies for being this awkward."  
"You were not." Markus said right before the door went shut again. Gosh.

The doctor picked himself up to peel himself out of the binder. He has yet to find a proper shower in this place, but for now the little toilet next to his room in the hallway will do. Grabbing a few clothes, a towel and his toothbrush he walked those three steps into the unnervingly small bathroom. The water coming out of the tap only got lukewarm at best. Better than nothing. Good enough to wash sweat off of his dark skin and get some dust out of his white bleached hair. Man, he really has to redo his roots. As he was washing himself, running the wetted towel over his chest, he eyed the darkened seams that had cut off circulation for so many hours. He felt lightheaded. No binder today. As much as it pained him. Once he can make time for it he should finally get the top surgery date set and done. The problem wasn't money, thankfully, but time. And drive.

After the kitty wash the doctor tossed on the loosest shirt he could find and some cargos. He hasn't dressed this casual and homey since he was a student, he assumed. Climbing down two flights of stairs, past open door frames to some of the monk's bedrooms, rooms with desks and bookshelves in them, what looked like a storage for random items and a rater odd room with an old TV on the floor, Markus made his way to the community room. This room was the entry hallway to the building, a large room with two rows of tables, to the sides more bookshelves and little corner couch with another TV. Markus felt less like he was in a house of strict belief and more like he was in summer camp. At the end of one of the tables he saw an array of plates set up. A bowl of brown rice with beans, a bowl of cut fruit salad, a plate with a chunk of cheese and flat bread, a jug and glass of water, a tea kettle and what he assumed were the leftover treats he and Genji couldn't stuff away yesterday. The doctor sat down at the low table, legs crossed as he eyed everything. That's a lot of food. And a bit random for a breakfast. But he doesn't want to complain. He reached for the spoon next to him and began to stir in the fruit salad.

"You seem puzzled."

He looked up from the apples and cantaloupes to see a figure in a familiar white dress-up stand in the door frame, the weak light from outside shining against his back and throwing a bit of an ominous shadow.  
Markus rolled his eyes at Mondatta. "Good morning, your worship."  
A humm as the omnic slowly stepped forward, arms tugged into his large sleeves. "Morning. You seemed confused for a moment there. Something wrong with the food?"  
"No, no. I'm merely overwhelmed by the kindness your people are showing me." Not like others. The two had spent most of yesterday avoiding each other after that oddly rude comment from the tekhartha. Markus thought it was best. He wouldn't want his visit at Genji's to be tainted by some arrogant guy with a golden jaw.  
The omnic stepped to the side, sitting slowly down at the table to face Markus. "Are you sure you don't confuse kindness and hospitality with us simply following our programming?"  
Markus poked a slice of banana with his spoon. "Isn't that your whole shtick? That you are more than your programming and all that?"  
Mondatta adjusted his feet a little as he chuckled. "Some of us can't help it. They were built this way. It's hard to free yourself from something as binding as code."  
"Sounds like you don't have a lot of belief in your followers."  
"They are not my followers. They are my family."

Markus stuffed the spoon into his mouth, trying to read the omnic's unreadable face. He came to the temple prepared. Of course he had heard the name Tekhartha Mondatta before, even at times when he was still just an intern with Overwatch. Most media referred to him as the leader of the Shambali, others called him a role model to omnics and how they should behave, and again other publications dared to lean out of the window and called him a cult leader. While he highly doubted that last theory Markus was at least aware of Mondatta's name and face and what he represented to most people. He wanted to treat him with respect, if not out of friendliness, then at least for Genji's sake. But his comment and the behavior from yesterday made it hard for Markus to not hold his tongue.  
"The media sure thinks different of that."  
He noticed a twitch in those tender optics that were too dim to make out an actual color.  
"The media also likes to use your dead name and makes a great deal out of you jumping through people's beds, Doctor Ziegler."  
Pause.  
The spoon tapped once against the ceramic bowl as Markus glared at the tekhartha.  
He merely chuckled. "We might be a folk of introverted outcasts, my dear, but we are not disconnected from the world. Despite our position most of us are still connected to the internet. It was easy to look up gossip about you." Mondatta raised his index finger. "In fact, a French publication announced only three days ago that there are photos showing you entering a hotel in Frankfurt with Doctor Lukas Hammel from the Charités in Berlin. Curious."  
"Alright. I get it."  
"The people sure like speculating about your love life. I see you have a preference for men?"  
"You are not seriously reading gossip websites while you are talking to me?" That came out more snappy than he wanted to.  
Mondatta narrowed his head. "Reading gossip websites while writing a letter to the Prime Minister of England and maintaining both my official and my private social media outlets. It's going slow today. You might understand then that my patience is very thin." His long fingers hid back into their sleeve, grasping the fabric. "You should never start a fight unprepared. Your enemy might have ammunition."

The medic made an irritated face. This guy. Seriously.  
"Do you treat all of your guests this way?"  
Mondatta tilted his head a little, almost to seem innocent. "Only those who caught my attention. You are infamous in many circles, Doctor Ziegler. The people know little about you, and the things they do know they sensationalize."  
"And that gives you the right to be rude to me?"  
The hand came back up, flat onto where a heart was supposed to go. "My dear. I treat you however I see fit. I have read the things you said about omnics in the past. Forgive me for being a little aggressive towards someone who eyes my kind with suspicion."  
Markus shuffled with the spoon through his salad again. The apple slices began to brown already. "My suspicion came from a place of uncertainty. I rarely interacted with omnics. Still do. I'm aware I have said questionable things about you in the past, but I was both young and uneducated. But after a while..." He chewed on a piece of kiwi. Buying time to form words. "...after I was forced to face my preconceptions I realized that I said a lot of very ill-willed things. I'm sorry if you got the impression that I dislike omnics. I really don't. In fact I'm hoping spending time with you might help me learn new things about you. However...if you prefer to treat me with a healthy amount of distaste, then that's how it is now. I won't blame you for it."

A strange silence fell over the scene. Markus kept eating as the omnic seemed to process what he just said. In the distance he could hear people training whatever martial arts they trained over on the large round platform only a few meters away from the building.  
Finally Mondatta hummed. "I did not expect this kind of answer. But then again, you have to struggle with similar problems I assume."  
A dry chuckle with a mouthful of pineapple before Markus chuckled. "Having white adoptive parents only gets you so far. There will always be people who will reduce you to your looks, your gender..."  
"Your heritage."  
A weak smile from Markus. "The omnic crisis is still way too fresh on people's mind. It left behind damages that might never be fixed. "  
"...this is why we do public work. To educate. To point to problems. I feel like it's the only thing we can do right now. I...we took up a responsibility when my brothers and sisters stepped out of the light of obscurity. It put a spotlight onto us and with that onto omnic struggles."  
"That is a heavy weight to carry."  
Mondatta didn't respond to that.

The bowl was finally empty when Mondatta bowed his head a little. "I apologize for my behavior."  
"I can't blame you. You said yourself you rarely have humans on your grounds. Suspicion comes with fear of the unknown."  
A little chuckle. "How ominous." Markus joined into the laughter with soft giggling.  
The omnic reached his hand out suddenly. "I assume we started off on the wrong foot then."  
Markus grabbed the hand and gently shook it. "No hard feelings. I promise to better myself."  
"As will I."  
Mondatta let go and seemed to eye the medic's big, rough hand. "You should do your nails."  
"I'll ask Genji to help me with those."


	4. In-between

It was strange. Markus came up a mountain to see his friend and yet he spent most of his time within the walls of the Shambali's home amongst everyone but him. The former assassin of the famed Shimada clan seemed to enjoy the company of his master a lot, so much did Markus catch on to.

He can't blame him. Genji has been through a lot of pain and tumult in his life already. Assaulted by his own brother of all people, in the name of his family's legacy of drug and weapon pushing, left to die a slow and painful death, if Overwatch agents wouldn't have been on sight. He was forced to be rebuilt. No one asked for his permission. When he was an intern the excuse was "it's to save a life". With technology that worked mostly on shaking legs. It took them two years and three attempts until Genji's most recent body was created, and over that time, he witnessed a scared animal turn to a proud hunter. Despite the pain, despite his wish for solidarity, Genji became one of the main members of Overwatch's black ops task force. Blackwatch treated him different than other parts of the organization would. He wanted no sympathies, no compassion. In his mind he was alone in his pain. One day Markus was checking up on his lung function - they used to fill with water back then from cooling internal processors -the cyborg would ask if he was scared of him. Back then Markus was a glorified nurse at best, a clumsy intern unfit for military work at worst. But he had spent a lot of time with Genji back then, even helped in many of his operations and suggested updates, such as a filter for the lung so the water could be collected in Genji's bladder. He came to like him, to the point where he became protective. Which caused him to answer Genji's question with "Why should I be scared of you? You are my friend, right?". Genji never replied to that question in words. But his gestures were easy to read. He would call him regularly, even after Overwatch disbanded. It was the only constant thing Markus had left of his old life. Morrison was gone, so were Gabe and Ana. Jesse was God knows where and continued to play superhero and Moira could stay where the sun never shines as far as he was concerned. But Genji...he was still around. He never left.  
Usually.

"I take it Genji means a lot to you."

Markus nodded as he looked up from the rim of the little clay cup. For some obscure reason Mondatta had asked him into the room they first met, asked him to join him for tea. No green one, thankfully. Instead of on the carpet floor the two backed up to the balcony, that was settled over the roof of one of the round open platforms to each side of the temple building. Legs crossed, a heavy blanket around his shoulders and a large pillow underneath him, the doctor felt awfully cozy despite the cold mountain air wiping into his face at times.  
"He is probably the closest thing to a best friend I have." the medic returned and glanced over to the monk, who had changed his usual white garb for a dark-purple one. He still hasn't asked him what they are called.  
"I suspect there is a certain kinship going on. You both seemed to have had struggles with your body."  
The tea shimmered brownish-red in the palm-sized cup. Markus hummed. "Dysphoria can take many forms. There were many days where we both felt like a mess and couldn't really do anything but...sit together and cry..."  
"Genji is a good man, but he's still healing. He will probably have to heal for the rest of his life. But at least he still has the luxury to be able to make this choice."  
Markus looked up to the omnic's stiff profile. "What do you mean?"  
"Remember when I said not all of us can overcome our code? Omnics are build to last. They seek energy instinctively. Even if I wanted to end my life, my shell will keep running." Knuckles clicked as Mondatta inched for the tea pot. "I have often...toyed with the idea...my brother is young but he is a strong and brave soul. The world often demands so...just, so much from me. And sometimes all I crave is silence."  
Markus lowered his cup, opening his mouth before closing it again.  
"You...you have thought about killing yourself?"  
Mondatta chuckled. "You seem shocked. But I live in the same world as you do, Doctor. We are both faced with struggles and concepts that are beyond our horizon. That make us feel small and helpless. And when you feel helpless, you seek an escape..."  
The little clay cup began to shake. "Can...omnics die?"  
"My brothers and sisters prefer the term "shutdown". Technically we can not die. We would just be rebooted, even if our body is dismantled. If the omnic is still the same person afterwards however..."  
"That seems cruel to me."  
"I would not know if I would want this for myself to happen either." Mondatta raised the cattle. "However...as much as it takes up a big part of my mind, I don't have to time to think about dying too much. My schedule just doesn't allow it." A chuckle and he filled Markus' cup with tea again.  
The medic felt his stomach cramp up to a stone. His mouth hang open until the cup was filled to the brim again. He sighed, blowing against the surface of the tea. "I never knew omnics could have depressions."  
"I'm not sure if these are actual depressions or just a simulation of them as a logical consequence from being overworked, but let me tell you, there are many things you don't know omnics can do or have."

Markus took a big sip. "Like what?"  
The monk's optics studied the pattern on the side of the cattle, a beautify array of flowers was cut into the clay. "This pot? It was made by our very own Ko. My brothers and sisters come from many different backgrounds of occupation. Servers. Kindergarteners. Security personnel. Prostitutes. Nurses. Gardeners. Before Anuj and I came here, we were service units ourselves. We have the possibility to develop abilities that go beyond our programming. Ko learned to do pottery despite having been programmed for housekeeping services only. Lashura was a high security omnic and now they tend to our gardens. Isn't this fascinating? People call us unworthy of humane treatment because we obey to a simulation of personality. But how much of a simulation can it be if it develops with us, lets us learn new things and explore the world in awe through that?"  
Markus listened to Mondatta, his hand shaking a little by the energy his words seemed to emit. He didn't see himself as a leader type, but when he talked like this Markus was practically ready to drop everything for him. The charisma of this omnic was fascinating.  
He chuckled. "Makes me curious to know what you used to be like, your worship."  
"Please don't call me that." Mondatta set the kettle back down. "I've to hear and read this all day, I don't need it during my well deserved after hours tea."  
That drew another chuckle from Markus as he spread his legs, placing the cup aside and leaning back against his stretched out arms to gaze up to the sky that slowly but steadily turned from a warm orange to a dark purple. "What would you prefer to be called?"  
"I have chosen the alias Mondatta for a reason."  
A playful tilt of the head from Markus and a smirk as his voice dipped low. "What if I want to call you Dayahang though?"  
He heard worn, metallic knuckles click. A twitch. Mondatta slowly turned his head. "I'm...afraid we are not on that level of familiarity yet."  
"How do I get on that level then?" Did Markus hear a hint of embarrassment in the other's voice?  
There was another clicking noise, and slowly Mondatta slipped closer. "I understand what you try to initiate. But I'm afraid you can't make me one of your lovers just like that, Markus."  
Eyebrows went up. "Markus, hm? Not "Doctor"?"

Mondatta sat up in a haste, picking up the kettle and his own cup. "You are trying to get back at me for my earlier treatment of you, don't you?"  
"Or maybe I just try to flirt."  
A little turn of the head before the monk went back inside. Markus sat up now, too, following inside. Mondatta stopped in front of the sliding door, palm flat against the thin wooden frame. His head was hanging.  
"I do not wish to become another lover of yours."  
"I didn't ask you to be that. Who said anything about that?"  
"That is exactly what you tried to do. I know that tune of voice you had."  
He was flustered. Whatever Markus did, it made Mondatta flustered. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I didn't...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Guess that means you Shambali are a coy lot."  
A dry huff of distaste from Mondatta. "I'm anything but coy. I just don't wish to become a name on a list."  
"There is no list though."  
The omnic turned. Markus could tell he was confused, even without an expression.  
A slow shrug followed. "Sex is fun. I like having sex." and after a short pause he added under his breath "It helps me to forgot how lonely I feel sometimes."

Mondatta stood at the door, hands still holding onto the kettle as he moved over to Markus, inching almost.  
"Lonely, you say?"  
Markus needed a moment to respond. His eyes kept going downward, glancing at the carpet.  
He was incredibly lonely. Often he hoped that one day he might meet someone who doesn't run away from him the moment the dawn breaks. It was wishful thinking for the most part however. Not like he would be actually able to hold a proper relationship. No one deserved a neglectful workaholic boyfriend like he would be.  
Maybe it was for the best Genji stayed away. It might have made Markus only more aware of how much he actually craved -

Touch.  
Mondatta had placed the kettle onto the low table and walked across the room. A single, gentle finger ran over Markus' lower lip.  
"I, too, feel lonely sometimes..."


	5. Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter: TW on Penetrative Sex with a Trans Man

His first was named Wu. Wu was an medical technical assistant he met in Lijiang. A gentle man with a patient demeanor and as shy as a grey mouse. This guy, with his careful touches, the short bleached tips in his hair and the low, nervous voice, popped Markus Ziegler's cherry when he was on his first mission for DWB. They were both anxious messes, that's what helped them bond. Two confused twenty-somethings, who despite having finished a proper education were still scared and overwhelmed by the world around them. He wasn't sure if he was Wu's first. He never asked him. They haven't talked a lot since he met his girl-friend anyway.

Another first was set in motion for Markus when Mondatta invited him to his room after sunset. It was one of the rooms in the temple building, two flights up to the left. It wasn't a big room, the one window to the front with view over the valley below the mountain was veiled by thin, shimmering curtains. A desk was repurposed as a shrine, candles, statuettes made of gems of mostly tigers and vaguely eye shaped objects and plastic flowers were arranged in a matter that looked less like an actual shrine and more like someone tried to make it kinda sorta look like a shrine one would pray at. A laptop was charging on the power sockets in the back. The room held no chairs, pillows and mats and blankets were thrown almost carelessly on the ground as if to build a big futon bed that could at least four people and would probably be amazing to build a pillow fort in. There was another low shelf with a few books and boxes stacked up in it, a few more tiger statuettes on top as well as a picture frame. It showed two omnics, a little less roughed up Mondatta and a barely changed Zenyatta, both showing the peace sign in front of a wall of advertisements for clean water and a yeasty bread spread.  
Once Markus closed the door behind them, Mondatta stepped up to the shelf, slowly flipping the frame face down.  
Markus smiled weakly. "Ashamed?"  
"I don't like being watched."  
The omnic's motions became slow, thoughtful. He turned to Markus, pointing vaguely towards the bed. "Lay down, make yourself comfortable."  
And so he did. Carefully Markus climbed over some of the pillows, only to drop into them and turning to lay on his back. The floor below him seemed unbearably soft, as if he was floating on a cloud. He reached to undo his ponytail and threw a glance at Mondatta. He had stepped away from the stashes, removing the belt of his get up.  
Omnics are not build to be beautiful. They are build with a function in mind first, the aesthetics came second. But Markus was sure whoever made Mondatta had an eye for an attractive frame. His shoulders looked broad and strong, his torso lean yet muscular. With his small waist he made an almost perfect triangle if it wouldn't have been for his hips.  
"Goals." Markus snorted amused as his hair went down in wild curls.  
Mondatta made a hard to read noise. His silvery hands worked himself out of the garment. "I wasn't aware you crave being made of metal and wires."  
"Can't be as bad as flesh and bones. Trust me, I'm a physician. I know how fragile this stuff is." He playfully waved his arms around as if they were limb. It somehow made the monk chuckle.  
He slipped onto the floor bed, crawling over to Markus. "Then I will make sure to be careful, if your body is that sensitive."  
"On the contrary." Markus returned and reached for the seams of his shirt, pulling it over his head to remove it. "I like it a bit rougher."

He noticed the pause. Following Mondatta's gaze he assumed he was looking at his chest. He was proud of the chest hair he had growing there. These lumps of flesh destroyed most of that pride however. One day they will hopefully be gone.  
Markus ran his thumb over his chin. "Second thoughts?"  
The monk's head jerked back up and Markus could tell he felt somewhat challenged. Markus grinned.  
"It has been a while for me. Forgive my pace. I got a bit distracted."  
"Wait, you were checking me out?"  
"For a man with a seemingly high sexual appetite and many partners you are blissfully unaware about how handsome you are, Doctor."  
He practically felt his ears grow hot from that. Markus glanced down at himself. "It's...I guess I'm alright."  
Mondatta chuckled quietly again before placing a flat hand against his chest. "I wouldn't have taken you for one who's bad with compliments."  
Letting the pressure of the hand guide him Markus laid down into the pillow with a gentle sigh. Mondatta's cool palm against his warm skin felt intriguing. He gazed up to him and for the first time actually took the time to study what little features his face had.  
Mondatta looked worn by weather and age, for an omnic that was. His gold plated jaw was obviously a replacement, all of his other parts showed small cuts in the silicon and scratches on his metal. His face suggested prominent cheekbones and sunken, tired eyes. Now that he was this up close, he could finally tell the color of his optics: Blue lenses, blue like the array on his forehead that began to gently light up.  
Markus smiled and reached out to brush a thumb over the omnic's cheek. "You are handsome as well..."  
"That's because someone built me that way." came in return and Mondatta leaned over Markus, one hand going down his side to almost tickle him. With a low hum Markus just leaned back and into the softness beneath him, closing his eyes to concentrate on the touch.

His fingers were cold, but not enough to make it unpleasant. He knew omnics could heat up parts of their bodies to be warm to the touch. He doubted that Mondatta was such a recent model however.  
The hands wandered over his skin, cupping his breasts gently. He winced when his skin got pinched between the metal joints. The omnic hummed at that. "I will get a glove for later."  
Markus nodded simply and turned his head to the other side. The light pain tingled like little fires set alight on his skin, drawing a gentle gasp out of him. Mondatta laid next to him, legs entangled with each other as his hands roam around, almost kneading Markus' breasts in a slow but teasing matter.  
"I forgot how soft these can be..." he heard Mondatta mutter, which caused Markus to chuckle.  
"I'm...glad one of us is enjoying them."  
"Apologies for being such a bad performer."  
"What, no! It's...it's really nice. I like this..."  
Markus opened his eyes. The monk loomed over him, one hand still on Markus, the other holding his own weight up. There was only dim light coming through the window, tinting everything in reds.  
He opened his mouth, but closed it again in fear of his heart jumping out of his throat, as he felt it beating right up to it.  
Markus liked to think he was a grounded person. He used to develop crushes rather quickly in his youth, being an easily impressed and deeply closeted trans gay man. Nowadays he thought he lacked the time and the investment to fall in love easily. But right now, in this rosy light that reflected off of scratchy steel, with the fabric of his regal clothes hanging low on his hips and the weight of his palm against Markus' skin, it suddenly felt easy to wonder - what would it be like to try and kiss an omnic?

The monk had sat up and reached for something beyond the pillows, his chest now dangerously close to Markus' face. The medic squirmed a little underneath him, feeling his cool hand tingling over his stomach, along a short happy trail.  
"Too cold?"  
He shook his head as Markus held his breath. Finally the monk pulled back, slowly slipping his fingers into rubber.  
The medic was surprised. "Do you...always have those at the ready?"  
"It's safer to remove foreign objects from your body when wearing gloves. Oil and rust is hard to remove off of cotton."  
"...that's your excuse?"  
Mondatta flicked at the glove before dropping down next to Markus again, his static face now coming very much close to the other's much more expressive features. And yet there was a growl in his voice that send a shiver down his spine.  
"You are truly a test of my patience. The Iris must have sent you to punish me for any of my wrong doings."  
Markus snorted playfully. "As if you ever did anything wrong."  
"You don't know the half of it..."

They talked and the omnic's hands moved, tugging at the beltline of Markus' loose shorts which were removed with ease and hang uselessly around his ankles. The briefs went down with them, exposing Markus' groin and with it a tamed but still messy bunch up pubic hair. Cute, black and curly they wound up to his bellybutton, leaving a dark trail across his body. Eagerly Markus opened his legs a little, the head of his hard-on peaking through soft looking skin.  
Mondatta's voice box rattled. A cough? A gasp? It was hard to decipher. But it caused the medic to twitch his legs shut for a moment. But the monk's hands went for his knees.  
"No. No, wait. Let me see."  
Gentle words made Markus' cheeks flush and his knees weak, so that his lover could carefully push them apart. He slipped over and sat between his legs now, eying with an odd curiosity the now naked Markus.  
The longer he looked the more nervous Markus got. A little whine bubbled up as Mondatta brushed his gloved thumb over one of the soft folds, lightly pushing it aside to see it becoming slick.  
"I'm merely looking at you and you are already so wet." the omnic pointed out, putting more color into Markus' face.  
A chuckle. "All talk, no bite. Call me surprised."  
The thumb began to move in circles, slowly inching between them as he searched for a spot that drew the most reactions out of the medic. Markus tried to hold his composure, which was rather hard. He loved being fingered. When someone would play with his little cock, spread his folds and ass or just teased the idea of that - it drove him up the wall at times. No wonder that he was winding and moaning under the omnic's touch, eyes hidden partly under his arms.  
Then he felt the first finger inside, and Markus twitched between the sheets, a quiet whine escaping him.  
He could hear the monk coo. "Now, that is just adorable..."  
He tried to reply, but nothing he could have said might have disarmed the monk. Instead he closed his eyes and slowly arch his hips into the omnic's hand, much to his liking it seemed. Markus wasn't sure if Mondatta was being smug, having his pre-set image of a hypersexual Markus reinforced by Markus himself, or if he actually had fun doing this. The medic was too overwhelmed to even care about that anyways. Instead he tried to milk the moment for what it's worth, breathing out sharply when he felt another finger slip into him. The digits curled up a little, feeling him up for a weak spot. It made Markus whimper in pleasure even more.  
"S-shit...hm...Monda-ah..."  
"Hm...already with the name? You are such a simple man."  
His thigh twitched. These comments...they _did something_ for Markus. They were embarrassing and infuriating and yet somewhat true. It left a tingle on the medic's skin and made his lips bent to a worn smile. Hips movement picked up as the monk finally found a sweet spot that drew the loudest moans and most desperate "Yes!" out of Markus.  
Mondatta slowly stopped moving, pausing with his fingers inside, curled up to press onto the spot. "It's a shame I don't have the proper hardware anymore. I bet you would go insane if I would use it."  
Just the idea made Markus shiver. But he also used that pause to regain some of his wit. He chuckled. "Wouldn't....you like that, huh?...fine monk you are. Fucking a human silly."  
"Oh? You feel silly already? We have barely started..."  
"Then...get on with it..."  
Mondatta's voice box rattled again and this time Markus could clearly hear what it was. A moan, soft and repressed, almost shy even.  
Markus picked up on it. He reached out to wrap his arms around Mondatta's shoulders and pull himself up. His spread legs crossed behind Mondatta's hips, holding him in place.  
"Please...please, Dayahang."

His voice box made another noise, and the monk reached around Markus' hips to support him sitting in Mondatta's lap, his hand slowly moving again. The monk rested his head against the taller human's shoulder, listened to Markus respond with groans and moans to his finger's motions.  
Suddenly the mood had shifted. There was little to no passive aggression floating in the air, no need to prove a point. Right now the two were just too entangled in their thoughts, their needs and with each other.  
And maybe he just imagined it within the haze of his orgasm or the heaviness of his mind. But Markus was certain, when he fell back into the cushions, he could hear the monk mutter.  
"You have no right...to be so beautiful, doctor..."


	6. Outside

His walk must have been different from the usual proud trot Markus had to himself, this attitude of polite coldness he liked to put on in the morning. It tipped Genji off when he watched him almost glide through the door frame to join him and Zenyatta for a breakfast in the tea room.  
The cyborg smiled. "Markus! Good morning!"  
A warm smile was returned. "Good morning, Spatz." And a respectful bow to the omnic followed. "Tekhartha."  
"No need to be so formal. A friend of Genji's is my friend as well." A gesture with his hand and he offered the doctor the seat in front of them. The omnic himself settled down next to his student, who bent over the low table to reach for an apple. Again Markus found an array of foreign pastries and fruit. It seemed to have been his diet for the last few days. Without asking, Zenyatta poured the doctor a cup of tea.  
"How did you sleep, Doctor?" Zenyatta asked with the most honest sounding voice Markus had ever heard. He rarely had a chance to exchange words with Zenyatta the last few days but he was starting to understand why Genji seemed to hold him so dear. Awfully dear.  
"I slept fine. I'm still not used to sleeping so close to the ground."  
"You are way too used to hotel hopping, Markus." Genji returned and chewed on the apple's skin, almost peeling it with his teeth. Markus made a face. It has been gross in Blackwatch, and it was still weird today.  
"I take it you traveling a lot then?" the omnic asked as he prepared another cup for his student.  
"Yes. DWB is trying expand their reach and influence. Sadly I rarely have the time to pause and enjoy the surroundings when I'm not in Zurich."  
"It has been a while since you were home." Genji said before he finally bit into his apple. Markus didn't respond. He doesn't even remember what his apartment in Zurich looked like anymore. He remembered a wall full of shelves just for medical books and succulents and a soft, dark green sleeping couch. It's not that he was homesick though. He just has no real reason to stay home.  
Genji leaned a little back, propped up on his arm and tilted his head. "Do you like it here so far?"  
Markus hummed. "It's very quiet up here."  
"Kind of the point of a temple in the mountains, hm? To be quiet and peaceful."

"Who is quiet and peaceful?"  
Three heads turned to the doorframe, but only one of them heated up a little. Mondatta stood at the door, his pale-silvery chest exposed, only wearing what looked like the pants off his usual get up, that hang low enough for Markus to get a little flustered. Images of last night overwhelmed him to the point where he felt his insides twitch. He reached for his cup and took a careful sip to avoid having to look at him.  
Zenyatta hummed. "Good morning, brother. What happened to your kasaya?"  
Oh, so that's what they are called.  
Mondatta's hand patted his chest. "I spilled tea over it last night when I spoke to the doctor, so I brought it to Ko for the wash."  
Slowly the monk inched inside to take seat next of Markus. Of course that was a lie, Mondatta didn't spill any tea over himself in Markus' presence. It was a silly excuse to come to the breakfast topless. And because of the quiet chuckle from him as he settled down next to him, Markus couldn't shake off the feeling that he did it to fluster the doctor. And even worse: It was working.  
The other monk just returned to pouring tea. Obviously it wasn't that uncommon for Mondatta to run around sans clothes.  
"I take it you two had a chance to talk through things and bury your conflicts?"  
"Conflicts, Anuj?"  
Zenyatta sat the pot down and tossed a look towards his brother. "I've noticed you two seemed rather aggressive towards each other. And now you sit next to one another..."  
"Ah. Yes." Mondatta's hands brushed over his thinly clothed legs. "We had a very nice chat yesterday. Isn't that right, Doctor?"  
Is this guy trying to play some kind of game? There was more than just a chat, of course, and Markus could practically hear the suggestive wink the omnic can't do out of his voice. Instead the medic just nodded, holding onto the tiny cup with two hands.

The tune of his brother's voice seemed to have gone past Zenyatta, as the omnic clapped his hands together in excitement. "Oh, fantastic. I'm glad you two were able to make up with each other. Hostility is often a source of frustration for yourself and those around you. To clear the air often benefits one's relationship."  
"Is this why you wanted to see us all this morning?"  
Zenyatta hummed at Mondatta's comment before nodding once.  
"I thought it to be a better frame than just talk about this in-between hallways. I wish to travel."  
Mondatta paused and Markus felt tension grow. "Travel, brother?"  
Genji cleared the healthy part of his voice box. "We, uh...The master and I have talked about the possibility of leaving the temple for a while. For training purposes, of course."  
Markus was confused. That was a topic worth discussing? He thought the Shambali often walked down the mountain. Why would Zenyatta, who was, as far as Markus knew, just as important as Mondatta to the omnic monks, why would he ask him for approval?  
An odd quiet fell over the scene of the two omnics just staring at each other for a few moments.  
Then suddenly, Zenyatta's voice box murmured. "You can speak up, brother. No need to hide your feelings."  
More confusion from the doctor. What the hell was going on here? Whatever it was, it made Mondatta's hand twice to the point Markus feared he might drop the cup and reached for it. That resulted in the omnic grabbing Markus' wrist. "I'm fine." he muttered and placed the clay cup onto the table. Obviously he wasn't but Markus didn't mean to dig. He wound his hand from the monk's loose grip.  
Genji had raised his hand and scratched his forehead with an uneasy expression. "Master Mondatta. We do not wish to fight with you again, but we think...I think if Zenyatta wishes to be on his own for a while instead of in the temple it's his right to - "  
"I see. This is why you asked Genji and the doctor here. To put pressure on me." Mondatta's voice was low, aggressive almost. It sent a chill down Markus' spine.  
Zenyatta, like a man on trial, lowered his head. "I just wish to have an environment where we can talk about this without ending up fighting over our intercoms."  
"We talked about this over a dozen times. My answer will not change because we are drinking tea with your student and a human guest."  
"Brother. Is it not you who keeps telling us we need to connect with humans? And with other omnics outside our circle? Isn't it you who keeps going amongst them to interact with them?"  
It was Mondatta's turn to let his head hang. Although from Markus' perspective it looked as if the monk was glaring at his brother.  
Suddenly, Zenyatta scoffed. "Apologies. I forgot. You only talk about this for the cameras. To make us look open and worldly. So no human would come run down our monastery. But as soon as you are out of the public light you hide in your room, tell our people to close the gate. How sad is that, brother, that you can't even practice what you - "  
"Enough." Mondatta sat up and turned towards the door instantly, moving towards it. "I will not change my mind."  
Zenyatta turned his head. "And there you are again. Running away. Will you even try to face a conflict face first?"  
There was a pause before Mondatta opened the sliding door and walked out of the hallway, leaving behind a stunned Zenyatta, an exhausted looking Genji and a confused Markus.

"I...take it this is a heavy topic?" Markus finally decided to break the silence.  
Genji sighed. "Are you sure you are not too harsh on him, Master? Master Mondatta is fighting dragons every day, you know that."  
"It is selfish to expect others to adjust to your comfort or suffer just because you suffer yourself. I know he struggles, but I..." Zenyatta broke off, glancing towards Markus.  
"What did you and my brother talk about last night?"  
There was the heat again. Markus cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?"  
"Before Dayahang left," and Zenyatta raised his hand to point against his scalp, "He told me via intercom that he was embarrassed I brought this up in front of you."  
Markus felt the warm feeling in his face drop onto his heart. "We...we have talked about...depressions, yes. Amongst other things."  
Zenyatta turned to his student. "Genji. Mondatta opened up to a human."  
The cyborg nodded. "Who would have thought..."

Markus was still confused. He looked towards the sliding door, almost hoping Mondatta might peak back in. But he won't. He knew that. Especially not to drink cold tea.


	7. Sideways

He wondered if he left the door to his rooms a little open on purpose, in hopes if someone saw him they might enter. Curiously Markus glanced inside and saw the monk in front of his make-shift altar, floating an inch over the ground as the silvery smoke of incense sticks veiled him. He only looked up when Markus closed the door behind himself.  
"You know, right now I can't exactly tell if you are an omnic monk or a dramatic teen goth. The amount of patchouli in the air make both seem very plausible."  
A notch of the head as Mondatta's pose became slightly tense. "Lighthearted humor is not welcome right now, doctor. I'm trying to meditate."  
"Right." Markus returned and crossed his arms. He glanced at the omnic, again trying to read him. That fight this morning still lingered obviously. Usually Markus wasn't one to try and stick his nose into things that he wasn't involved in. But he could feel the tension between Mondatta and Zenyatta was taking a toll on the monk. And because of that he felt a need to look after him. He worried him. Strangely enough.

After a moment Mondatta sank to the soft pillow on the ground beneath him. "If you just stand and stare it won't get any better." he scoffed, almost spitting his words after Markus.  
The doctor inched into the room and laid down onto the large, centered futon, arms spread apart. "I don't think one can pray his anger away."  
"I don't think it's any of your business how I cope with my emotions either."  
Markus turned his head, his pony tail getting loose from the friction against the pillow under him. "Your brother isn't wrong, you know. You shouldn't run away from confrontations just to then hide and lock yourself in your thoughts."  
Another scoff and Mondatta tossed a look over his shoulder at Markus. "It's none of your business how I handle my emotions. And it's none of your business what I fight with my brother about."  
"You're right. But I'm still worried."

Finally Mondatta turned, sitting sideways on his lower thighs next to the futon, away from the altar and towards Markus.  
"Worried?" came from his voice box in a surprised tune, as if unsure how to process this information.  
Markus nodded and folded his arms behind his head. "People will get worried when you are in obvious distress and instead of talking about it you run away."  
"You barely know me."  
"I know you well enough to have known you would run into your room."  
"This doesn't explain why you were worried about me."  
"Not were. Are."

The omnic became less tense. Slowly he began to climb onto the mattress as well. "The thought of Anuj leaving. It's incredibly scary."  
Markus smiled a bit. "Scared of an empty nest? You seem to be very close."  
The omnic laid down next to Markus on the edge, head facing the ceiling. "He's the only constant in my life. If he left, I'd have to handle the Shambali's affairs on my own. I don't know if I could do that."  
"If he left I'm sure he wouldn't leave you behind. If he wouldn't care about you and your feelings he would have already ran away and not keep trying to find a way to talk to you instead." Markus sat up a little and began removing the loose hairband. It was starting to annoy him. "Look, I know that the thought is scary. Change is always scary. Of course you can try to put the breaks on something changing, but sooner or later those won't work anymore. You have the luxury of choosing how this change can happen though. So instead of avoiding this topic you should try and find a compromise between the two of you. I mean that's what I would do."  
Mondatta made another humming noise, as if his processors were running faster and a cooling fan needed to be activated. He turned to lay on his side, facing Markus. "Am I an egotist?"  
Markus shrugged. "Maybe. Everyone is an egotist once in a while."  
"I should not. And the way I treat Anuj is not fair..."  
"I'm sure he is willing to find a way that will make you both feel better." He turned now as well, leaning with his chin against a flat hand on his elbow.  
"It's ironic, isn't it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Anuj said I preach one thing and do the other. It's not even that I don't try to be an example. I go out. I try to connect myself with others and the outside. But I can't always do that. It's draining. Time consuming. Frustrating."  
Markus shook his head. "You don't have to explain yourself. You have your reasons, I'm aware of that by now."  
"And yet you come and try to talk me into something I probably wouldn't have done out of my own motivation."  
"I am worried about you."  
"But why? For better or worse, whatever is going on in this temple is not of your concern anymore once you leave again." And there was that noise in his voice box again, the gentle rattle, low and metallic and emotional.  
Markus began to smile. "Have I been reading the signs wrong? We had sex, Mondatta. And talks about depressions and suicide with each other. I think we might have jump over a few stations when it comes to becoming friends, but I assumed we were at least sort of acquainted by now."  
"Friends." That was not a question. Mondatta's hand inched up, seeing if it's okay to touch the medic's.  
"Yes. Friends. Unless...you want more than that." Markus returned and the free hand opened up for Mondatta's metal joints, that hook themselves in-between his own.  
"Friends is fine for now." the omnic hummed and slowly his head leaned in to come to a rest at Markus' chest.

The world had proven to Markus how weird it could be that week. A bunch of omnic monks can grow enough tomatoes to care for three other villages. A former service bot can do beautiful pottery. Omnics can be brothers. Omnics can have depressions. It was truly a week of revelations. Amongst them however was one Markus struggled until the end of his visit.  
Why did he become so weak under the hands and gaze of an omnic? How blue-eyed was he to fall head over heels, not just for any omnic, but for Tekhartha Mondatta? Was he even really fallen, or did his mind just trick him into that? Here, Markus, indulge in this little crush while you can. Because once you leave the temple, you will probably never see him again or talk to him, and if you happen to run into each other, c'est la vie, exchange a few words and move on in your life.  
That thought left his chest feel heavy and tight. His hand clung onto Mondatta's metallic shoulder, tired eyes keeping him just as close in sight as his arm held him. It seemed like he had powered down, the array of lights was dimmed to a mere shimmer of blue and his own grip at Markus' shirt became loose.  
The doctor ran a hand up and over his face. Zenyatta said he didn't want to be embarrassed by him in front of Markus. Why would he care about that? He saw you as an intruder first, an unwelcomed guest. Why would he care?  
Maybe it was the same reason why Markus, after many minutes of wrapping his brain around this situation, drifted away into a nap as well, his head leaning to the side against Mondatta's.

The driver came to pick up Markus the next day. They left an hour later than planned. He and Mondatta overslept.


End file.
